The trial of the prince
by The Doctor Of Fanfiction
Summary: Set three years after The final battle, Dan Phantom is released, but he's the least of Danny's worries, as he has to contend with five allpowerful demigods known as The Dark Omens.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Danny Phantom, it is owned by Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. Also, this story takes place three years after the defeat of Vlad, and the pairing is going to be Danny and Valerie. Anyway, on with the fic.

It had been three years since the defeat of Danny's Arch enemy, Vlad Masters A.K.A. Vlad Plasmius, and things could not have been going better for Danny and Valerie. The both of them had decided to wait until after graduation to get married.

Both of them were about half way through their senior year in high school, and little did they know that the peace they had enjoyed for the past three years wasn't going to last much longer…

"No…this cannot be…" Dumbfounded Clockwork says.

"You bet it is, after twenty thousand years, we're back!" An unknown character says in the shadows of Clockwork's workshop.

"Chaos! You won't be allowed to destroy the universe like you tried to do all those millennia ago!" Clockwork exclaims.

"And who's going to stop us, you? Heh, Heh, not likely…CRIMSON CAGE!" Another demigod by the name of Diablo exclaims, entrapping Clockwork inside some sort of cage.

"Legendkiller! Go and release Dan Phantom!" Chaos commands.

"Yes boss." The Legendkiller replies.

Legendkiller then proceeded to walk over to the Fenton Thermos that Dan Phantom Was trapped within and opens it.

Ka-boom! An explosion and a puff of smoke later he had emerged.

"Ha Ha Ha, who has released me !" Dan inquires.

"I had you released so that we may take over the earth, partners?" Chaos says Extending his hand.

Dan looks at Chaos's outstretched hand quizzically, then grasps it and says, "Let us start by destroying my younger self!"

"Of course, I like how you think, Heh, Heh." Chaos replies chortleling.

Meanwhile, in Amity Park, Danny and Valerie were out on their usual Friday night date With Tucker and Sam.

"Hey tuck, that was a great movie wasn't it?" Danny asks

"Sure was, Hey listen, me and Sam are going back to my place if you know what I Mean." Tucker says smirkingto Danny and Valerie.

"Sure." Danny says smiling.

Valerie then looks at Danny and asks, "Danny, When are we going to do that?"

"On our honeymoon." Danny replies smiling.

"Sorry Danny, you won't live that long, Heh, Heh." An all too familiar voice says.

"No! It can't be!" Danny exclaims.

"That's right boy, I'm back!" Dan Phantom declares.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny declares, and begins to change into Danny Phantom.

"Now I think it's time I end this Dan!" Danny says grabbing the glowing green orb out of his backpack, and exclaims, "Time Fast-Forward!" And begins to change into his Prince form, he then looks at Valerie, kisses her and says, "Val, run."

She nods, and runs to get the tool Danny's parents had made that would destroy any ghost.

"No! That's not possible! Your Ecto-energy reading is stronger than mine!" Dan Exclaims.

They both exchanged blows with Dan getting nowhere; he then decided to use his Ghostly Wail, Danny then counters by going intangible.

About twenty minutes later, Valerie had returned with what appeared to be a small black box with a red button on it. She tossed it to Danny, he pressed the button and exclaimed,

"Hey Dan, catch!"

"Huh?" Dan says as the box lands near him, emitting a wave that sucks him into it, and explodes destroying Dan Phantom once and for all!

Danny then reverts back to his eighteen year old form, he then hears someone laughing.

"Who's there?" Danny asks.

"Your worst nightmare kid." Then out steps five malevolent looking beings; the first is about six feet tall, wearing a black leather trench coat, black jeans, black combat boots, and a black tank top, and he's sporting a black pair of rectangle lens sunglasses, and lastly, on his back is a good three foot long blade that looked like it weighed a ton.

The second and third ones looked like twins, both pale as the dead and full of stitch scars, wearing ripped jeans and an over jacket, ripped at the sleeves.

One of the remaining two looked exactly like those fictional pictures of the devil, he was wearing jet-black spiked combat boots, and is wearing ripped jean shorts.

The shortest of the group, obviously the groups leader; had skin as pale as the full moon light, black lining under his eyes, he has jet-black hair, spiked about one foot long. Black jeans, a ripped tank top, black boots, and a weird tattoo on his right arm that was all black.

"Diablo! Grab the girl and bring her with us!" The leader says to the devil look-a-like.

"Right away, Lord Chaos!" Diablo says, and then rushes over to grab Valerie, but Danny intercedes.

"Oh, no you don't!" Danny exclaims.

"I got her boss!" The one with the sword says.

"Good work, Legendkiller." Chaos says.

"Valerie, no!" Danny exclaims.

"Danny! Help me!" Valerie cries out to him.

Chaos the walks over to him, and before knocking him out cold, says to him, "Don't worry, ghost child…you do me a little favor, won't you? When you see Clockwork, and you will, ask him about the trial of the prince, Heh, Heh." And with that Danny blacked out only to awaken in his room…

"Aaahhh! Where's Valerie!" Danny asks Tucker who is next to his bed, but before he could answer anything, Clockwork who had escaped the crimson cage finally says, "I can answer all of your questions, of course you're probably not going to like the answers."

Danny, Tucker and Sam who were both at his bedside all gulped at this thought…

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you like chapter one in the sequel to the final battle. Anyway, please review. Thanks – Gabriel769


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Danny Phantom, it is owned by Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. Also, this story takes place three years after the defeat of Vlad, and the pairing is going to be Danny and Valerie. Anyway, on with the fic.

"Clockwork, who were they?" Danny inquires.

"They are a force known as The Dark Omens, their leader is Chaos, and he has the power to destroy whole star systems at will." Clockwork says grimly.

"Chaos said something about the trial of the prince, what is that about?" Danny asks.

"This is not good, the trial of the prince is an non refuseable challenge to the chosen one." Clockwork says to him.

"Chosen one, me?" Danny says confused.

"Yes, you are the chosen one, and this means that I have less than three months to train you." Clockwork says sternly.

Tucker looks at Clockwork and asks, "Anything me or Sam can do?"

"Nothing as of right now, but I will alert you if that changes." Clockwork replies.

Over the next few weeks Clockwork worked Danny like a dog, but it was paying off, Danny had learned finally three techniques; 1) how to use his ghostly wail and not

De-transform, 2) how to overshadow from a distance, and 3) how to make twelve flesh and blood duplicates of himself, and all of this without the use of Clockworks time orb.

Only at night would Danny's attention be brought to the woman he loved, his Nubian goddess who would forever have his heart, soul and his half of humanity. He couldn't imagine his life without her; if these fiends killed her he would most likely let them kill him as well. For without her he had no reason to live.

"Danny! You're not focusing!" Clockwork exclaims.

"I'm sorry Clockwork, it's just I'm worried about Valerie, that's all." Danny says sadly.

"I take it you wish to see her, hmm?" Clockwork inquires.

"Sure do." Danny says.

"Then come with me my old friend." Clockwork says smiling.

Danny then proceeded to follow his friend into some room, where there was a glowing sphere.

"What's this thing?" Danny asks.

"Danny, this sphere will allow us to peek into The Dark Omens base and check on Valerie." Clockwork says to him.

"Really?" Danny asks happily.

"Yes, now gaze into the sphere." Clockwork says.

"Sure." Danny says to him. When he looked onward he saw her, she looked relatively unharmed, but she was crying and that ripped at Danny's soul more than anything. He hated to see his angel in pain, and would give what's left of his humanity to make her smile again. Right then and there he knew he had to get strong enough to destroy these guys, just for making her cry.

Finally the day had come, the day he had to challenge The Dark Omens; and boy was he prepared.

"Danny, all I can say is good luck, and remember, don't use that new technique but only as a last resort, understood?" Clockwork says to him.

"Understood, and thank you my old friend." Danny says, and with that he headed out into the ghost zone towards The Dark Omens base for a battle he would never forget.

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you're enjoying the fic so far, and I want to thank my reviewers so far (you know who you are). Anyway, the new technique Clockwork talked about will not be revealed until the battle with Chaos, and if you thought the ghostly wail was strong you ain't seen nothing yet. Anyway, please review. Thanks – Gabriel769


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Danny Phantom.

Chapter three

"So, he's finally arrived… well, Doom King! Banisher! Go meet our guest! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Chaos says to his underlings.

"Right Boss!" The both of them say to their superior.

Danny had arrived shortly at The Dark Omen's base of operations, and he was surprised by the size of the building. How had something this large existed in the ghost zone and he had not noticed!

"Welcome ghost child!"

"Huh? Who's there?" Danny asks.

"Oh, no one, just us." Doom King says as he and The Banisher rush towards him and perform their onslaught.

Danny dodged their attacks with great tenacity, but no matter how many times he landed his attacks, they'd recover.

Danny then mentally kicked himself, _'Of course… the ghostly wail!'_

Danny then took in a sharp intake of breath and fired his second strongest attack at his opponents. It was too much for them, the second the attack collided with them, they were destroyed.

Danny seemingly made easy work out of the remaining two Dark Omens, until finally he had to fight Chaos. He had used his Ice powers to defeat Diablo, and the time orb to defeat The Legendkiller.

Danny decide that it was best to remain in his prince form…

"Well, I must say that you definitely surmounted to the challenge. Prince Daniel Dark, Heh, Heh, Heh." Chaos says to the already aggravated Prince.

"My name is Danny! And you're done!" Danny exclaims.

"We shall see!" Chaos says.

Both of the combatants exchanged blows with seemingly endless power, and Chaos did not like this one bit.

"How is it you're so goddamn strong?!" Chaos exclaims.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, time to end this!" Danny replies.

"What are you talking about, you're as weak as me?" Chaos asks.

"That's what you think… SPECTRAL ANNIHILATION!" Danny exclaims, unleashing his most powerful attack, destroying Chaos instantly, and draining all but 1 of his Ecto-energy.

Weakly he searched for Valerie, still not finding her… he knew he had only limited time before the whole place would give out…

'_Clockwork, please help me!'_ Danny calls to his friend desperately.

'_I'm sorry, but I cannot… this is the final part of the trial…'_ Clockwork says back to him

'I love you Danny, do you hear my heart, it's beating the same way as yours, follow it's beating, and you'll find me…'

That last remark came from Valerie. He did what she asked, he listened for her heartbeat, and found it. He followed it until he found her, he knew they might not make it out in time, but they had to try…

"You ready, beautiful?" Danny asks, smiling weakly.

"Y… yeah…" She replied, trying to control her blush at the sight of her hero.

They barely managed to get out of there in time, but they made it nonetheless.

They took the next few days off before senior prom. And went together, of course. Much to the dismay of a certain blonde and a certain redhead.

One week after school letting out, Danny and Valerie got married. Jack and Maddie couldn't have been happier, as well as Damon; Valerie's father. He was honored when he not only got to walk his daughter down the aisle, but be one of his son-in-law's best men.

The End.

Authors note: Sorry bout' the wait, and I know it was a piss-poor ending, but let me know how I did anyway. Thanks. – Gabriel769

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Danny Phantom.

Chapter three

"So, he's finally arrived… well, Doom King! Banisher! Go meet our guest! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Chaos says to his underlings.

"Right Boss!" The both of them say to their superior.

Danny had arrived shortly at The Dark Omen's base of operations, and he was surprised by the size of the building. How had something this large existed in the ghost zone and he had not noticed!

"Welcome ghost child!"

"Huh? Who's there?" Danny asks.

"Oh, no one, just us." Doom King says as he and The Banisher rush towards him and perform their onslaught.

Danny dodged their attacks with great tenacity, but no matter how many times he landed his attacks, they'd recover.

Danny then mentally kicked himself, _'Of course… the ghostly wail!'_

Danny then took in a sharp intake of breath and fired his second strongest attack at his opponents. It was too much for them, the second the attack collided with them, they were destroyed.

Danny seemingly made easy work out of the remaining two Dark Omens, until finally he had to fight Chaos. He had used his Ice powers to defeat Diablo, and the time orb to defeat The Legendkiller.

Danny decide that it was best to remain in his prince form…

"Well, I must say that you definitely surmounted to the challenge. Prince Daniel Dark, Heh, Heh, Heh." Chaos says to the already aggravated Prince.

"My name is Danny! And you're done!" Danny exclaims.

"We shall see!" Chaos says.

Both of the combatants exchanged blows with seemingly endless power, and Chaos did not like this one bit.

"How is it you're so goddamn strong?!" Chaos exclaims.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, time to end this!" Danny replies.

"What are you talking about, you're as weak as me?" Chaos asks.

"That's what you think… SPECTRAL ANNIHILATION!" Danny exclaims, unleashing his most powerful attack, destroying Chaos instantly, and draining all but 1 of his Ecto-energy.

Weakly he searched for Valerie, still not finding her… he knew he had only limited time before the whole place would give out…

'_Clockwork, please help me!'_ Danny calls to his friend desperately.

'_I'm sorry, but I cannot… this is the final part of the trial…'_ Clockwork says back to him

'I love you Danny, do you hear my heart, it's beating the same way as yours, follow it's beating, and you'll find me…'

That last remark came from Valerie. He did what she asked, he listened for her heartbeat, and found it. He followed it until he found her, he knew they might not make it out in time, but they had to try…

"You ready, beautiful?" Danny asks, smiling weakly.

"Y… yeah…" She replied, trying to control her blush at the sight of her hero.

They barely managed to get out of there in time, but they made it nonetheless.

They took the next few days off before senior prom. And went together, of course. Much to the dismay of a certain blonde and a certain redhead.

One week after school letting out, Danny and Valerie got married. Jack and Maddie couldn't have been happier, as well as Damon; Valerie's father. He was honored when he not only got to walk his daughter down the aisle, but be one of his son-in-law's best men.

The End.

Authors note: Sorry bout' the wait, and I know it was a piss-poor ending, but let me know how I did anyway. Thanks. – Gabriel769


End file.
